


Another Christmas morning

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 25: It’s Christmas / “I feel the same”





	Another Christmas morning

Admittedly, historically speaking, as far as celebrating Christmas went, they had a crap track record. Mostly of his own doing, Sherlock considered with a sigh. Honestly, he would prefer to forget it existed altogether, but, now, as he looked fondly at the man who snorted, then rolled over in his sleep, reaching out for him, and slightly smiling as his hand found purchase on Sherlock's hip, he knew he needed to at least make the effort to do everything in his power to make it a decent day. No, he wanted to make it a brilliant day. The most perfect day...

John blinked at him then and as always, knew what he was thinking. "It's Christmas."

"So it would seem." Sherlock agreed with a nod of his head.

"We could get up and make tea and toast, we could pretend it was just an ordinary day... or..."

"Or?" Sherlock smirked, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Or, we could just stay in bed, and make love all day, I mean... historically speaking, we really do stink at celebrating Christmas properly... most people just seem to know how - I vote for staying in bed, why should we tempt fate?"

"I feel the same," Sherlock muttered with a grin. "You do have your moments, John."

"Oh, do I?"

"Hmm... Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."


End file.
